


Don't Be Sad

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possibly implied depression, Reader is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You would always try to be happy for him.





	Don't Be Sad

Your shoulders slumped down. You stared at your hands. They were shaking in your lap. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes. You breathing was shaky. You needed to get up. Slowly you pushed yourself onto your legs. They wobbled, and finally collapsed under your weight. You fell, unable to catch yourself. It hurt, but the pain was dull. You heard the door creak open, and you glanced at the door. Sherlock stood there, probably deducing the situation. He saw your eyes, red and puffy from crying, and your weakened form on the floor. 

Without a word he picked you up with no problem and put you down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over you. He then left the room, and you heard tinkering from the kitchen. Soon Sherlock came back in and placed a hot cup of tea in your hands, and a toast with butter on your bedside table. You quietly took a sip from your tea. "Do you want to talk?", Sherlock asked softly. He was showing you his caring side. You shook your head slightly. You were slowly pulled against Sherlocks shoulder by his arm. The contact made it a bit better, but you still felt the sadness. 

"What do you think will help you feel better?", he asked, rubbing his hand over your arm. You shrugged, content with just staying like this. But you knew Sherlock wouldn't be able to sit still for much longer. "Solving a crime maybe?" A slight smile found it's way onto your lips. "Looking at dead bodies and helping the guys from Scotland Yard do their job? It probably will." - "Good." Sherlock pulled you up. You would always try to be happy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
